Acompañame
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Su pecado enamorarse de un hombre mayor, Usagi Tsukino debe afrontar grandes retos para alcanzar la felicidad, solo que no se siente capaz de realizarlos por miedo no quiere volver a ilusionar como lo hizo a la edad de 15 años.
1. Sueños Rotos

**_Acompáñame_**

_By: Lita Wellington_

**_Capítulo Uno "Sueños Rotos"_**

El cumpleaños número quince de Usagi Tsukino es el evento más comento del año, la Familia Tsukino tiene una posición económica envidiable y es a la vez demasiado influyente en las altas esferas sociales, su rubro es el metalúrgico desde hace tres generaciones, su director actual es su padre Kenji Tsukino.

Todo ya estaba dispuesto en los jardines de la mansión, el banquete, la orquesta, sus mejores amigas Ami Mizuno y Minako Aino la acompañaría en su cumpleaños.

Su madre Ikuko Tsukino, una mujer de gran personalidad y sofisticación verifica que cada detalle esté a su gusto, siendo presidenta de asociaciones civiles y una mujer temida y respeta no quiere ningún margen de error, tenía que dar una imagen ante la sociedad, sus eventos sociales eran primero que su familia, por último su hermano Shingo un niño de 6 años únicamente atento en sus juegos infantiles.

Los hermanos Tsukino han tenido desde colegios particulares, caprichos y viajes, para ellos todo es normal, adoran a su nana Setsuna Meiou, ellos son felices a su modo, la consideran como una madre, porque Ikuko Tsukino tiene su propio mundo personal y sus hijos no están incluidos.

La fiesta daría comienzo formalmente a las 8:00 p.m. y siendo las 7:00 p.m., comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados, música de bossa nova se escuchaba en todo el jardín para amenizar la reunión, mientras tanto en la habitación de Usagi un huracán categoría cinco irrumpió llevo sin previo aviso, al abrir la puerta Setsuna Meiou, únicamente cerro los ojos y suspiro de resignación.

\- ¡Mi niña!, ¿Qué es todo esto? – Setsuna recogió a su paso unas faldas tiradas en la alfombra.

\- ¡Nana, por favor ayúdame!, no tengo nada que ponerme y ya tengo que bajar para recibir a los invitados – Usagi suplicaba con ojos de borreguito degollado – ya saque todo mi guardarropa y no me convence nada de lo que tengo – la jovencita se sentó a la orilla de su cama para abrazar una almohada en forma de conejo.

\- Recuerdo que la semana pasada saliste de compras con tus amigas, compraste un vestido muy bonito en color marfil con mangas largas transparentes – Setsuna entro al guardarropa y saco el mencionado vestido – mira aquí tienes tu solución, póntelo lucirás preciosa.

\- Gracias nana, me has salvado la vida, te amo – Usagi la abrazo de manera efusiva.

\- Ya, basta de abrazos, deja terminar de ayudarte y voy a ordenar que suban a arreglar esta hecatombe.

Faltando cinco minutos para las 8:00 p.m., Usagi lucía hermosa y radiante, el vestido le quedaba debajo de la rodilla, escote tipo barco y mangas transparentes, maquillaje de acuerdo a su edad, su cabello en un linda trenza que tenía reposando en su hombro y por primera vez utilizaría zapatilla, aunque ya tenía varios días practicando con la supervisión de Setsuna, caminar, correr con ello, digamos que moverse con soltura y no sufrir accidentes con ellos, salió de su habitación, bajo la escalinata tomándose del barandal, su padre la esperaba al principio de las escaleras con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Hija mía, luces hermosa, estoy muy orgulloso de ti – su padre le dio un beso en la frente – ya estas listas.

\- Si papá, solo que estoy un poco nerviosa, espero no tropezar con estos – señalando los zapatos – bien vamos al jardín.

En cuanto llegaron al jardín la música ceso y los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse en diferentes áreas del jardín, al principio Usagi se sentía cohibida con tantas personas que no conocía sabía que eran invitados de sus padres, después de saludar a la mayoría, se encontró con sus amigas.

\- Finalmente te dejaron libre para nosotras – una chica rubia abrazo a Usagi – muchas felicidades amiga, luces hermosa.

\- Gracias Minako, Setsuna me ayudo a elegir el vestido.

\- Me compadezco de la Sra. Meiou, ahora debe recoger el huracán de tu habitación.

\- Lo siento Ami, es que yo… bueno… lo siento deje mi habitación patas arriba – Usagi jugaba con sus dedos, lo que aprovecharon sus amigas para reírse de ella.

\- Espero que ahora aceptes ser novia de Motoki, está loco por ti desde primaria – Minako buscaba entre la multitud al aludido – mira, está cerca de la fuente.

\- ¡Minako!, no estés de casamentera – la reprendió Ami – Usagi aún es menor de edad y falta mucho para ese tipo de cosas.

\- Ami no seas aguafiestas – Minako se llevó a Usagi casi arrastras, se acercaron a un muchacho rubio cenizo que al verlas se puso de mil colores – muy bien los dejo solos diviértanse – la joven casamentera les cerro el ojo de manera picara y se esfumo de inmediato.

\- ¡Muchas Felicidades Usagi!, puedo darte un abrazo – el chico hablo de manera atropellada y aun con el rostro de un rojo intenso por la vergüenza.

\- Claro Motoki, gracias por venir a la fiesta – Usagi acepto el abrazo del muchacho – te prometí una pieza de baile, ven vamos – los jóvenes se acercaron a la pista de baile, solo que fueron interrumpidos por la Sra. Ikuko Tsukino.

\- Cariño, ven un momento – Usagi se acercó, a su lado se encontraba un hombre sumamente atractivo, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora – hija, te presento al Sr. Mamoru Chiba, es uno de nuestros benefactores de la asociación que presido.

\- Encantado de conocerla señorita, debo elogiar su belleza verdaderamente madre e hija son hermosas y encantadoras.

Mamoru Chiba un hombre de unos 40 años, cabello entrecano y de ojos azules demasiado atrayentes para las mujeres, con delicadeza beso el dorso de la mano de Usagi, ella por su parte quedo rendida ante su voz varonil y buenos modales, definitivamente la dejo en las nubes.

\- Agradezco su asistencia a mi fiesta de cumpleaños Sr. Chiba.

\- Usagi ya comenzó la música, vamos a bailar – Motoki le hablo al oído.

\- Claro que acepto – la jovencita coloco su manos en posición de baile con el Sr. Chiba.

\- Creo que desea bailar – si me lo permite Sra. Tsukino bailaré con su hija

\- No hay problema, adelante, mientras seguiré saludando a varias amistades.

Mamoru Chiba llevo al centro de la pista de baile a la festeja y comenzaron a bailar con la melodía "It was very good year".

\- Gracias por elegir bailar conmigo jovencita, es un gran honor para mí, además usted debería estar con jóvenes de su edad que puedan cortejarla, he viajado alrededor del mundo, conocí bellas mujeres, aunque nadie se compara con su belleza angelical, como me gustaría tener veinte años menos y que fuera mi novia.

\- También me gustaría, perdón que cosas digo soy un tonta – Usagi comprendió lo que dijo y pensó "trágame tierra", bajo su cabeza de vergüenza.

\- Levante la mirada, usted no es ninguna tonta, tiene todavía un largo camino que recorrer, al contrario yo soy el afortunado de haberla conocido y quiero que me regale una bella sonrisa, hagamos un trato le parece.

\- ¿De qué trato habla? – Usagi mostro extrañeza ante la petición – quiero que me llame solo por mi nombre, quiero sentirme joven a su lado aunque sea por esta noche.

\- Entonces, tu igual llámame por mi nombre, comprendido Mamoru.

\- Claro Usagi

En una esquina del jardín Motoki observaba que Usagi bailaba y reía con el desconocido que se la robo, aunque no le duró mucho el gusto a la feliz pareja de la pista.

\- Mi querida niña, no bailaras conmigo una pieza o es que el Sr. Chiba pretende acapararte toda la noche.

\- Padrino, claro que bailare contigo solo que…

\- Srita. Tsukino atienda a sus invitados, disfrute su fiesta – Mamoru Chiba se despidió de Usagi para dejarla bailar con los demás invitados.

La fiesta resulto todo un éxito y los últimos invitados se despedían de sus anfitriones cerca de las 2:00 a.m., Motoki se acercó a Usagi para despedirse de ella, solo que no prestaba atención sus ojos estaban puestos en Mamoru Chiba quien se despedía de sus padres.

\- Ya no pudiste bailar conmigo Usagi, sabes quiero decirte algo importante – Motoki tenía una oportunidad, solo que Usagi lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y simplemente le respondió que el lunes hablarían de todo lo que quisiera, además que ya estaba cansada y quería descansar.

Aquella respuesta dada por Usagi Tsukino, Motoki Furuhata comprendió que no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad con ella, el vio que se marchaba con dirección al hombre con quien bailo, dio media vuelta guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de su smoking.

\- Srita. Tsukino, fue una magnifica velada, muchas gracias es una excelente anfitriona y darme el honor de bailar con usted – le tomo por segunda vez la mano para darle un beso.

\- Gracias a ti Mamoru, por haber venido, tristemente debo decirte adiós.

\- Eres joven Usagi, dentro de poco muchos jóvenes querrán cortejarte y debes elegir entre ellos, solo tenme como un hermoso recuerdo.

En cuanto salió el último invitado, los padres de Usagi se retiraron a descansar, sin embargo ella se quedó tarareando "It was very good year", recordando a Mamoru Chiba en una de las vueltas tropezó con Setsuna quien llevaba en las manos unas copas que recogió de las jardineras.

\- Mi niña, ve a descansar, ni creas que por haber usado zapatos de tacón y maquillarte te hace ser mayor, aun eres una niña que comienza a vivir, todo a su tiempo, no quieras volar tan alto, sino caerás en picada, por cierto ese hombre que te tiene fascinada podría ser tu padre.

\- Nana, no entiendes, Mamoru… perdón el Sr. Chiba es un hombre guapo, inteligente, un hombre de mundo – Usagi tenía una cara soñadora.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya!, que confianza apenas tienes unas horas de conocerlo y le hablas de tu, muy mal hecho, debería darte unas buenas nalgadas para que entres en razón, niña traviesa.

\- Ahora no Setsuna – Usagi reía escapando de ella – mejor baila conmigo y después vamos a dormir.

**= o =**

El lunes por la mañana en el colegio Minako Aino abordo a Usagi con infinidad de preguntas sobre el hombre atractivo de la fiesta.

\- Usagi, ahora si no te escapas, no te marque ayer porque lo que te voy a preguntar no debe ser por teléfono sino en persona ¿Quién era el hombre que bailo contigo en tu fiesta", ¿De dónde viene?, por el no pudiste bailar con Motoki.

\- Hay amiga, su nombre es Mamoru Chiba y es un nuevo benefactor de unas de las beneficencias que preside mi madre, es un hombre inteligente, guapo y baila de maravilla, creo que me he enamorado.

\- Aunque te dobla la edad – Ami se unió a la plática recién llegaba dejando sobre la mesa la tarea de la clase de Química – nosotras aun somos estudiantes de secundaria.

\- Ami siempre llevando la contraria, sabemos que nuestra querida Usagi solo está bromeando, no le hará caso a un hombre mayor – Minako observaba de reojo a su amiga, quien seguía en su quinta nube de ensoñación.

Después del Colegio Usagi regreso a casa, al entrar encontró en la mesa de centro del lobby un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas, busco la tarjeta y saber ¿Quién? las había mandado, con beneplácito descubrió que eran para ella, ni tarde, ni perezosa, leyó la tarjeta, corrió a su habitación tirando en el camino su portafolio del colegio abriéndose al golpear las escaleras quedando esparcidos los libros, cuadernos y la lapicera.

\- Mi niña, ya es hora de comer – Setsuna escucho que cerraban una puerta y las cosas tiradas en las escaleras - ¡siempre tan despistada esa niña, nunca cambiara! – solo sonrió y recogió el desastre de las escaleras.

Usagi leía por enésima vez la nota:

**_Srita. Usagi:_**

**_Gracias por alegrar mi existencia con su belleza y hermosa sonrisa. Siempre será una eterna flor, en cambio yo soy un viejo que aspira a tener un bello sueño con una hermosa princesa._**

**_Siempre Suyo_**

**_Mamoru Chiba._**

Observo que la tarjeta venía la dirección y el teléfono del hotel donde se encontraba hospedado y sin más tomo el teléfono, marcando el número, cuando le tomaron la llamada pidió hablar con el Sr. Mamoru Chiba y solo espero unos segundos.

\- Sr. Chiba, agradezco mucho las hermosas rosas que envío a mi casa, son bellísimas – Usagi se acostó boca arriba en su cama y pataleaba en el aire para controlar sus nervios.

\- Quedamos que me llamarías por mi nombre Usagi – escucho que reían del otro lado de la línea.

\- Me da un poco de pena, está bien tu ganas, muchas gracias por las rosas Mamoru.

\- Es mi humilde presente a una hermosa y angelical jovencita, las rosas nunca van a sobrepasar tu belleza.

\- Ya debo colgar Mamoru, pueda que hablemos otro día y nuevamente gracias – al escuchar la risa de Mamoru, Usagi se ruborizo y abrazo un conejo de peluche, en eso entraba Setsuna y la observo muy risueña.

\- Usagi por favor baja a comer, tu hermano Shingo ya está comiendo, tus padres no vendrán a comer.

\- Enseguida bajo Nana, solo me cambio el uniforme.

Todos los días regresando del colegio Usagi recibía 15 rosas rojas en un florero de cristal, su habitación ya era un jardín de rosas y se negaba a tirar algunas que ya estaban marchitas y escondía las notas de Mamoru Chiba en un pequeño joyero dentro de su escritorio de estudio..

Por su parte Motoki Furuhata, desistió en confesarle sus sentimientos, ella siempre tenía encontraba un pretexto para evitarlo, Minako y Ami trataron de convencerla para que dejara de pensar en aquel hombre mayor, solo que no entendía razones.

Cerca de las vacaciones de verano dejo de recibir sus arreglos florales, esto la entristeció, en esta ocasión no viajaría con sus padres de vacaciones por tener clases de reposición de literatura e inglés, Setsuna se haría cargo de ella para recuperar esas dos materias que han sido el tormento de su querida niña.

\- ¡Usagi ya estuvo bien de tanta tristeza!, arréglate y baja a desayunar – Setsuna la reprendió porque continuaba en su cama cubierta con el edredón rosa de pies a cabeza.

\- No quiero ir a la escuela, déjame dormir – Usagi respondió cubriéndose más con el edredón y escondiéndose entre los almohadones.

\- ¡Excusas a la basura! – Setsuna le quito el edredón de forma brusca, Usagi grito enojada – muy bien ya te levantaste, te quiero en quince minutos en el comedor, sino lo haces vendré a sacarte aunque sea arrastras.

Terminando el desayuno y de contestarse con su querida Setsuna, Usagi salió de casa rumbo al colegio, no quiso ir en la limusina familiar aunque vivía con lujos y le cumplían sus caprichos, se consideraba una chica sencilla. Faltando unas cuadras para llegar, vio a Mamoru esperándola afuera de un auto convertible, ella se emocionó y corrió abrazarlo.

\- Mamoru te extrañe mucho, no vuelvas a dejarme – Usagi se abrazaba más a él, buscando protección.

\- No volverá a suceder, ven conmigo acompáñame – Mamoru abrió la puerta del copiloto y las señales de alarma se despertaron en ella - ¿Qué sucede hermosa?, entiendo fue un error venirte a buscar – cerrando con brusquedad la puerta – veo que aun eres una niña mimada, pensé que trataba con una mujer, es mejor que me vaya y no vuelva a buscarte.

\- No Mamoru, llévame contigo, donde tú quieras – Usagi subió al auto, mientras Mamoru sonreía por el triunfo obtenido.

Cada etapa de la vida tiene su momento, Usagi Tsukino deseo volar muy alto y su inocencia se la entrego aun hombre que la colmo de mimos y caricias, aquella ocasión no fue la última vez que se vieran clandestinamente, Usagi tuvo que mentir para verlo a escondidas, él tenía una casa fuera de la ciudad, donde se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, no le importaba el mañana, solo quería sentirse amada.

**= o =**

Una mañana de Septiembre casi al comenzar las clases llego Minako con un hilo de voz y dejo sobre la banca de Usagi un periódico con la edición de aquella mañana, en esta podía leerse "Estafador Internacional, condenado a 20 años de cárcel", podía verse también la foto de Mamoru.

Usagi comenzó a leer con avidez la nota, sin mediar palabra tomo el periódico y salió del colegio, tomo un taxi y se fue con dirección a la casa donde tenían sus citas clandestinas, al llegar pago lo convenido, se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a tocar con fuerza, solo que nunca le abrieron, una señora mayor la interrumpió de inmediato su forma de tocar iba a provocar que la puerta se rompiera.

\- Disculpe señorita, ya no vive nadie en esta casa, desde hace tres días, el caballero la desocupo dejándome una buena remuneración.

\- Gracias por la información señora – Usagi apretó contra su pecho el periódico para retirarse completamente destrozada y cabizbaja.

Setsuna observaba cada cinco minutos su reloj de pulsera, recibió una llamada telefónica del colegio, informándole que Usagi se salió sin autorización, ella solo pidió discreción que lo resolvería de inmediato, ya que sus padres se encontraban en viaje de negocios. El alma le regreso al cuerpo en cuarto la vio cruzar la verja principal, corrió de inmediato a auxiliarla caminaba de manera errática, abrazando un periódico, la abrazo y la llevo a su habitación.

\- Usagi, mira como estas, no me gusta verte así – Setsuna le limpiaba el rostro con una toallita húmeda - ¿Qué sucedió en el colegio? – solo recibió de parte de Usagi el periódico que traía en la mano, en ese momento comprendió todo.

\- Nana, que voy a hacer sin él, mi vida no tiene sentido, el prometió casarse conmigo, yo… - Usagi bajo su cara de vergüenza.

\- Mi niña pero que hiciste – Setsuna comprendió lo hecho por Usagi – no te dejaré sola, ese hombre solo buscaba chicas inocente como tú, para estafar a sus familias, ahora debe cumplir una condena bien merecida por todo el daño provocado, seca esas lágrima ahora será nuestro secreto, no quiero que sufras por ese hombre, tienes un futuro por delante y estaré siempre contigo mi pequeña niña.

Usagi lloraba en el regazo de su querida Nana Setsuna, dejo que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera, aunque el destino les tenía preparada otra sorpresa que les cambiaría la vida a la Familia Tsukino.

**= o =**

Kenji Tsukino tenía en juego el patrimonio familiar en un negocio que le daría mayores dividendos, por eso sus constantes salidas al extranjero junto con su esposa Ikuko, aunque ella también tenía sus asuntos sociales que atender y no le gustaba recibir un NO por respuesta.

\- Cariño, necesito el cheque que me prometiste para la beneficencia – Ikuko se servía un poco de sopa para cenar – además hay que pagar mi tarjeta de crédito, necesito un mayor crédito y por último falta pagar la anualidad del club deportivo.

\- Ikuko no podemos hacer gastos que pasen del presupuesto estimado, por favor controla tus gastos personales por una temporada – Kenji Tsukino ya tenía días sintiéndose mal, prometió pasar con su amigo el Dr. Tomoe para un chequeo de rutina, no lo ha hecho porque primero está el trabajo y luego su salud – por el momento no puedo darte lo que me pides.

\- Kenji tengo mis compromisos sociales y tú me estás diciendo que no se puede, que van a pensar mis amistades que estamos en la pobreza, sabes ya perdí el apetito, me retiro – Ikuko se levantó bruscamente de la silla, arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa quedando la mitad de esta sobre la sopa que no fue probada.

Setsuna entraba al comedor con un servicio de té.

\- Señor, le traje un poco de té, veo que no ha probado nada de la cena.

\- No tengo hambre Setsuna, perdí el apetito que retiren el servicio

\- Enseguida - Setsuna estaba a punto de retirarse

\- Por favor toma asiento quiero platicar con alguien y mi esposa como vez solo está preocupada porque el qué dirán sus amistades por negarme a pagar sus cuentas bancarias, quiero darte las gracias por cuidar a mis hijos, te confieso que ellos te ven como una madre, Ikuko siempre ocupada con sus beneficencias, en cambio tú has velado por ellos.

\- Usagi y Shingo son unos niños bien educados, amorosos, daría todo lo que tengo por verlos siempre felices – Setsuna recordó cuando llego con la Familia Tsukino y se hizo cargo de una Usagi de tan solo seis meses –disculpe por meterme en lo que no es de mi incumbencia, escuche que se encuentra en una situación de riesgo, si en mis manos está en ayudarlo puedo hipotecar una casa que me fue heredara por mi abuela materna.

\- Gracias Setsuna, creo que he recibido más ayuda tuya que de mi esposa – Kenji Tsukino se quitó los lentes para tocarse el puente de la nariz – por favor me podrás traer un analgésico no me siento muy bien desde la mañana.

\- Enseguida se lo traigo – Setsuna salió del comedor con dirección al botiquín que tenía en la cocina.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar con insistencia, Kenji Tsukino se levantó a contestar al dar unos cuantos pasos sintió un leve mareo y le comenzaron a zumbar los oídos.

\- Casa de la Familia Tsukino – saludo el hombre quien ya sentía que el piso se le movía bajo sus pies y se tuvo que recargar en el mueble donde estaba el teléfono para no caer.

\- Buenas noches, disculpe es usted el Sr. Kenji Tsukino – quien estaba del otro lado de la línea recibió una respuesta afirmativa – disculpe la hora Sr. Tsukino, habla la Directora Nakahara del Colegio donde se encuentra su hija Usagi, me apena informarle que hace un par de días se hicieron exámenes de rutina, el día de hoy recibimos los resultados y bueno… me apena informarle que su hija se encuentra embarazada.

\- Comprendo Sra. Nakahara – el padre de Usagi contesto de forma parca ya que su brazo izquierdo le comenzó a doler de manera repentina.

\- Usted comprenderá que el prestigio de la escuela, lamento informarle que su hija ya no puede continuar con nosotros.

\- Gracias, tomaré cartas en el asunto – el hombre colgó enseguida, la punzada en el brazo izquierdo ya era insoportable, deshizo el nudo de su corbata le faltaba el aire y todo se volvió negro.

Setsuna regresaba de la cocina en una bandeja traía un vaso con agua y los analgésicos para su jefe, se le hizo extraño no verlo en la mesa del comedor, su instinto le indicaba que algo andaba mal, fue a buscarlo y lo encontró tirado inconsciente en el piso del lobby.

\- Sra. Ikuko, Sra. Ikuko venga pronto – Setsuna gritaba con desesperación, tomo el pulso del Sr. Kenji y este era algo débil y respiraba en intervalos largos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué son esos gritos? – Ikuko Tsukino bajo corriendo las escaleras anudándose la bata en el trayecto – Kenji por favor, reacciona – no recibió respuesta continuaba sin moverse.

\- Me pidió unos analgésicos y al salir de la cocina lo encontré tirado aquí – Setsuna contesto despacio, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí estúpida?, llama al Dr. Tomoe de inmediato – gritaba desesperada la Sra. Ikuko, mientras Setsuna marcaba el número del doctor, Kenji comenzó a removerse del abrazo de su esposa.

\- Ikuko por favor te pido que cuides de mi niña, acaban de hablar del colegio, ella… - respirando con dificultad – mi princesa está embarazada, necesita que la apoyemos, no quiero que la desampares.

Aquella noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría a ambas mujeres y todo se volvió una vorágine de sucesos, el Dr. Tomoe ya había pedido una ambulancia mientras se dirigía a casa de los Tsukino, Ikuko se fue al hospital, Setsuna paso a recoger a los niños a casa de la Familia Mizuno quienes estaban festejando el cumpleaños de Ami

Los médicos hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, Kenji Tsukino falleció horas más tarde en un hospital privado, la noticia corrió como pólvora y vinieron las consecuencias después del funeral.

Ikuko Tsukino mostró fuerza y entereza en todo momento, en el funeral no vieron que derramará lágrimas, los presentes supusieron que era su forma de mitigar un poco su dolor al perder a su esposo.

La empresa metalúrgica de la Familia Tsukino tuvo que declararse en bancarrota, la mayoría de los contratos fueron firmados por Kenji Tsukino, los buitres, hienas y chacales estuvieron al acecho, se cobraron sus acciones y solo dejaron algo para la familia una pequeña cuenta bancaria para vivir modestamente, los viajes, las escuelas privadas, los coches, todo aquella vida de lujos quedarían en el pasado.

La mansión ya nos les pertenecía debían desalojarla en el lapso de un mes, la única que continuo con la familia fue Setsuna Meiou, el demás personal fue liquidado y se les entrego a cada uno su correspondiente carta de recomendación.

Ikuko estaba en la biblioteca jugando con su hijo muy raro en ella, tocaron a la puerta ordeno que pasaran, eran Setsuna y una temerosa Usagi.

\- Setsuna, llévate al niño a su habitación – Shingo se fue de inmediato con su nana la tomo de la mano después salieron de la biblioteca.

Al encontrarse solas madre e hija, Ikuko se acercó a Usagi la observo de pies a cabeza y sin más le propino una bofetada tan fuerte que la tiro al suelo, la chica sintió arder su cara ella sabía que se lo merecía y no levanto el rostro sabía que su madre estaba furiosa.

\- Ya puedes ver tu gran obra de arte, tu padre murió por tu culpa, nos dejaste en la ruina, esta casa ya no nos pertenece y todo porque a la niña se le ocurre embarazarse, a partir de ahora no tendré ningún tipo de contemplación contigo, nos iremos de Tokio para ocultar tu deshonra.

Aquellas palabras eran espadas que se clavaban en el corazón de Usagi, su madre despotrico todo su resentimiento con ella, ya sería la princesa de papá, él murió por su culpa y ahora viviría en un completo infierno, su pecado haberse enamorado del hombre equivocado.

\- Mamá, por favor perdóname – suplicaba un poco de piedad a la mujer que tenía enfrente de ella, quien la miraba con odio desmedido.

\- Perdonarte, perdonarte, eres tonta, claro que lo eres, soy tu madre y así me pagas, arruinaste mi vida, vete a tu habitación y prepara tu maleta, nadie lo hará por ti, toda la servidumbre fue liquidada. Además esta casa no nos pertenece.

Usagi se levantó del piso, pasó junto a su madre, solo que no se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo, en cuanto salió de la biblioteca escucho que uno de los jarrones fue arrojado a la pared y su madre gritaba de frustración.

Continuara…

Una locura nueva, no lo puedo evitar espero les guste, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios porque debo muchos fanfics. En cualquier momento me pondré al corriente.

Lita Wellington


	2. Madre e Hija

_**Acompáñame**_

_By: Lita Wellington_

_**Capítulo Dos "Madre e Hija"**_

Ikuko Mizushima juro que nunca regresaría a Matsuyama su pueblo natal ubicado en la prefectura de Ehime, hija de una familia de clase media quien tenía un "onsen" (lugar de aguas termales de origen volcánico), donde vivió hasta los 17 años cuando conoció a Kenji Tsukino de 23 años, hijo de su cliente más frecuente, Ikuko se daba sus aires de grandeza, siendo hija única todo sus caprichos le eran complacidos con solo tronar los dedos y conocerlo fue la oportunidad que necesitaba para dejar aquel lugar que le desagradaba, en sus propias palabras "YO MEREZCO COSAS MEJORES" y la Familia Tsukino era su ticket de salida de su pueblo.

La casa de sus padres y el negocio familiar era lo único que tenía como posesión, cuando los acreedores pidieron indemnizaciones por los contratos que no se iban a cumplir después de la muerte de su esposo. Lo único que no pudieron tocar los zopilotes, hienas y chacales fueron los fideicomisos escolares de Usagi y Shingo, dejando como albacea de estos a Setsuna Meiou.

Los primeros años de matrimonio de Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino eran miel sobre hojuelas, todo eran viajes, joyas, autos, fiestas todo lo que había soñado, vivía en sus nubes de algodón, solo que al tercer año de casada ya estaban exigiendo a la pareja un heredero del emporio familiar.

"No pienso embarazarme para perder mi figura", además quiero disfrutar mi juventud y no quiero verme gorda y con estrías en el cuerpo, solo porque quieren un heredero, no soy conejo para darle gusto a tu padre, fue una de sus tantas respuestas en las discusiones que tenía con Kenji.

Después de su cuarto aniversario nació una hermosa niña su hija Usagi, nueve años después llegó el heredero esperado Shingo

Ahora al ver su situación actual, estaba demasiado enojada con su propia hija quien le quitó todo lo que para ella le pertenecía por su estupidez, la haría pagar muy caro su desliz con aquel hombre Mamoru Chiba, ahora entendía la razón por que no le tomó nunca la llamada si el muy cínico se estaba revolcando con Usagi.

Un plan ya estaba maquinándose en su cabeza y la receptora sería el bebé de Usagi.

**= o =**

Los meses de embarazo de Usagi no fueron nada sencillos, en su estado de gestación atendía el balneario de aguas termales de su familia, prefería estar en el lugar que estar escuchando los reclamos de su madre a diario.

A pocas semanas de dar a luz llegaron un grupo de chicas celebrando la despedida de soltera de una de ellas, pronto se casaría con un joven empresario.

\- Disculpe señorita olvidaron sus toallas en el vestidor – Usagi le tendió las toallas a una chica de cabello platinado.

\- Muchas gracias – le regaló una sonrisa y al verla le toco su vientre – te vez hermosa, yo deseo tener pronto hijos.

\- Enhorabuena señorita, le deseo un feliz matrimonio – Usagi estaba por irse cuando la chica le tomo la mano.

\- Perdóname si te he ofendido – la chica se sonrojo de vergüenza – dije algo inconveniente – yo y mi boca.

\- No me ha ofendido, al contrario es la primera vez que hablo con un cliente siempre estoy en la recepción recibiendolos.

\- Eso es bueno cambiar de rutina, por cierto mi nombre es Berthier Ayakashi.

\- Mucho gusto Berthier, yo me llamo Usagi, Usagi Tsukino – al ver la expresión de la chica le puso su dedo índice en sus labios y no hablará tan fuerte.

\- Es tan pequeño el mundo, después de la muerte de su señor padre desaparecieron de Tokio.

\- Como mencionas es tan pequeño el mundo – suspirando de resignación – mi madre quiso ocultar mi vergüenza – señalando su vientre – me enamore de un hombre que decía amarme, ahora él está pagando sus delitos en la cárcel y yo seré madre soltera.

Por primera vez después de tantos meses de silencio Usagi se desahogó con una desconocida con quien se sintió en confianza, le hablo de su romance, así como ella le platico de su próxima boda.

El grupo de chicas que en realidad eran las hermanas de Berthier, prometieron regresar después a visitarla y conocer a su bebé.

**= o =**

Usagi despertó la madrugada del 30 de junio con fuertes contracciones, Setsuna entró a la habitación para ayudarla y llevarla a la clínica del pueblo.

Horas más tarde Usagi traía al mundo una hermosa niña de cabello rosado, ella abrazó a su hija y juró protegerla de todo sin embargo el destino la tenía preparada para otro golpe.

Ya instalada en una habitación entró una enfermera con la bebé abrigada con una cobija rosa, observo a Usagi a un dormida estaba por salir…

\- No se retiré enfermera – Usagi despertó extendiendo sus manos para poder cargar a su hija.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió era Ikuko, lucía un traje negro y gafas negras a veces Usagi no entendía las excentricidades de su madre.

\- Enfermera por favor llévese a mi hija a su cunero – Ikuko miraba a la enfermera de manera despectiva, en cuanto salió se dirigió a Usagi que guardo silencio – muy bien Usagi, la niña ya está registrada y es legalmente mi hija, desde ahora será tu hermana.,

\- ¡Mamá, no puedes hacerme esto, ella es mi hija!, ¡No me quites ese derecho! – Usagi le gritó a su madre después de tantos meses de desesperación., recibiendo una cachetada como respuesta.

\- Estas hablando de derecho, deja recordarte que tú no tenías derecho a destruir mi vida, maldigo la hora en que naciste, Ikuko camino hasta la puerta de la habitación para irse tomó el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir volteo a ver a su hija – pasando las vacaciones de verano regresaras al colegio, cuidadito y vuelvas a cometer otra estupidez – Ikuko salió dando un portazo.

Para Usagi llorar ya no era una opción, ahora lo haría por dentro, su hija desde ahora tendría que llamarla hermana, debía ser una pesadilla, una pesadilla que en cualquier momento iba a despertar.

Setsuna entró a visitarla y al verla corrió a abrazarla y acunarla en sus brazos.

\- ¡Nana, mi madre me odia, ella me odia! - Usagi se abrazó a Setsuna con fuerza.

\- No te odia mi niña, está enojada con ella misma, ya estoy enterada de lo que hizo, solo debemos tener paciencia y tu hija estará contigo.

Continuara…

Perdón por la tardanza la vida laboral juega en mi contra en ocasiones, aquí les dejo el capítulo dos de "Acompáñame", bueno… mi historia está basada en una película mexicana titulada "Flor Marchita"(1968), tomé una parte está aunque lo que sigue ya será de mi cosecha.

Aún continuamos con parte de la vida adolescente de Usagi en el siguiente capítulo.

Lita Wellington


End file.
